1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a test apparatus configured to measure a specimen contained in a biochemical sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for and method of analyzing fluidic samples are required in various fields, such as environmental monitoring, food inspection, and medical diagnosis. In recent years, a downscaled, automated apparatus capable of rapidly analyzing fluidic samples has been developed.
To detect a test material contained in a fluidic sample, a reaction between the test material and a specific material may be used. Also, optical data regarding the fluidic sample may be measured using an optical sensor, and the concentration of the test material may be determined based on the magnitude of the measured optical data and/or a variation in the magnitude of the measured optical data.
When a motor configured to move the optical sensor during analysis fails, any detected results may be unreliable as a result thereof. Thus, it is necessary to correct for errors due to the failing of the motor and improve the reliability of the detection results.